Do You Have A Soul Of A TITAN?
by Jasmine-.-Momo-chan
Summary: Team Natsu was way more than in thrilled to see their team make it through the 1st stage of The GMG & were even more ecstatic to see that they weren't the only FT team competing. However what if the 1st team that won the 1st GMG's 7 years ago showed up, & 2 guys from that same team had a thing for Lucy & Juvia finally giving them the attention they deserve. How do the guys take it?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Titan Souls**

**A/N:** Hello everyone. This is just another spiced up FT story that I had carefully come up with, and it was all thanks to this other story that was asking for OC's!xD And no, before anyone asked I didn't steal this, I just had made this OC that I had thought was really cool, and the anticipation to see her come out in a story was killing me~!XO

So I made a story of my own!:D Cause I wasn't so sure that the other person was going to put her out there, but if she does, than THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I WILL STILL READ YOUR STORY AND SEE JUST HOW YOU HAVE TURNED HER OUT TO BE, AND IF SHE IS IN ANY WAY THE WAY I HAD IMAGINED, AND DESCRIBED HER TO BE THEN THAT WOULD ALSO BE SO FREAKEN AMAZING!XD

So with all that being said, please Review, and bring me back some type of feedback, because anything the readers have to say is very important to me. It helps me build up, and improve from my mistakes, and gives me more courage to keep on writing!x)

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own my OC's that will be coming out shortly in the future, and that in and of itself is good enough for me!xD

"Hey!" **-Speaking **

_"Hello!"_** -Thinking**

**_WARNING! FUTURE BAD LANGUAGE! WARNING! FUTURE BAD LANGURAGE! YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WARNED!_**

* * *

"Are you guys ready?" A very deep authoritative and masculine voice spoke out inside of the dark abyss of a room that a group of four stood in. It was a damp, and not so cramped bricked room that oddly enough felt like a cage, or a jail sail to the team of four.

A few unseen snickers came in response, along with echoes of rustling bodies. Loud screams of crazed excitement from a crowd of more than a thousand people could be heard outside from in front of them, through the gigantic wooden door that towered over them by about 20 feet up in the air. The sound of gun shots, and the booming of several instruments playing next, along with the murmur of the announcer broadcasting the teams they'd all soon be facing over powered the sound in the room. They could all tell it was pandemonium outside, and they all couldn't wait to step out there to not only witness it, but join in, and allow their own craziness to mix in with it.

"Do we really need to answer that damned question, Sedrine," Asked another much softer unknown male voice through the crowd of excited wales.

"Duhh! We are!" said another more eager manly voice in finish.

The man known as Sedrine now smirked. "Good," his blue eyes that could hardly be seen shown in the darkness.

**_BOOM!_** Another shot was fired outside. From the looks of it that had been the eighth one that had been shot since the group had settled in there, in the cage, and to top it off, it seemed that the loud screams had suddenly gotten louder. Boy, whoever they were, they must be good to rile up the mob the way they did. But that didn't bother Sedrine, he knew what place they were in, so it really didn't matter to him. In fact nothing really ever mattered to him. You could say he was even a heartless bastard that could give two shits about anyone, other than his guild. He was the type of guy that could just about shoot someone and still have dinner right beside the body; or on it for that matter.

He and his crew had been standing in the room for over twenty minutes waiting for their time to shine. No kinds of complaints, or wines as to how long they were going to be locked up in there were mouthed out from either of their traps. No, they had all accepted the fact that they had to wait.

And just as much of a drag, as it was, their wait was over.

"AND NOW! TO INTRUDOCE THE LAST TEAM OF THE DAY!" yelled out the ref much too enthusiastic if you ask me. Sedrine could clearly remember that same voice from last time. _"That little shit was the one that had rudely awoken me from my beauty sleep last night," _he thought bitterly, lighting up his cigarette, and puffing out smoke from the only place that now glimmered ember in the entire room. He had lost count as to how many cigs he had smoked up until now, but all he could say, is that he knew for a fact that he had possibly left a bread crumb trail leading all the way to where they now stood since they had begun. Only the trail wasn't bread crumbs, but instead trails of his cigarette butts. A guild could have easily snuck up on them and took their spot in the line if they wanted to, if they were any other team. However, the only problem was they couldn't even if they tried. He grinned savagely once he saw light from the door finally creeping through. The burn from his own cigarette shadowed his face, giving him an even more serious look then he really has.

"WAH —WAIT! THIS CAN'T BE! THIS IS INCREDIBLE EVERYBODY! IS THIS EVEN RIGHT?!" The announcer asked some unknown person. Who? Sedrine didn't know, and he sure as hell didn't care. But whoever it was, it seemed they had informed him that yes, the name was in fact right. Of course they could never believe that they would be back. It had been so long sense they last played the games, so this was truly going to be a shocker to everyone. He grinned smugly. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"WE HAVEN'T SEEN THIS GUILD SINCE THE VERY FISRT GAMES HAD EVEN BEGUN OVER 7 YEARS AGO!"

"How wonderful," said announcer number 2.

The crowd then made a sound of confusion, but still kept their glorious value, and turned it up to its peak.

The door that held them back from stepping out into the light and to the hordes of many excited spectators suddenly flew open, with the sound of its hinges protesting, and a loud creak to signal to everyone that the last team of the day was coming out.

"I can hardly believe this folks! But yes, I guess it is true! In 1st place! With a sudden striking comeback sense x784! Please give it up for **TITAN SOULS!**"

The team briskly made their way out from the dark man cave at the call of their guild. Oh boy these other guilds so didn't know what they were suddenly getting themselves into…but then again, neither did _them_.

* * *

A/N: Again, for those of you that didn't know, this is just a prologue. So if at least anyone liked this, and wants me to continue, please R&R and I'll try my best to fulfill your wishes and post as soon as I can. Also don't worry everyone, these chapters will be a lot more longer than this one, I promise you that, because like I said this was just a prologue. The story will start on the next chapter that will officially be called Chapter 1!xD

**Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	2. Chapter 1: WHERE THE HELL IS THAT MORON?

**Chapter 1: Where the hell is that moron!**

**A/N: **Helloooooo people!xD So this is officially chapter one, and like promised, I made it much longer than the last one that was like idk three pages...0_0 all bad I know, but it had to be done. So with all that please enjoy!xD Oh and if you have any helpful comments at all, please, I encourage you to bring them forth. I would like a few good criticisms, or anything at all would be nice, whether bad or good it doesn't really matter to me.x3 Lol they won't hurt thaaat bad. I hope!:')

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own my OC's that will be coming out shortly in the future, and that in and of itself is good enough for me!xD

"Hey!" **-Speaking **

_"Hello!"_** -Thinking**

**_WARNING! FUTURE BAD LANGUAGE! WARNING! FUTURE BAD LANGURAGE! YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WARNED!_**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Makarov and the gang sat in a group cheering team Fairy Tail on in the Middle Eastern side of the stadium, with nothing but joy, madness, and excitement as their motive to cheer their beloved family on.

"WOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW! GO FAIRY TAIL BEAT THOSE ASSES TO THE GROUND!" Makarov made sure everyone heard. It was sad though —to see a miniature baby bodied old man squatting with either fists out, up in the air as if he were about to lay one on the mob behind him, and squinting out his frustrated yells along with his assembly, whom sweat dropped at the old masters childishness as he threw his hotdog to the ground like a football player would a ball, and jumped around, running in a circle on the ledge he stood on. But this was just normal for the Fairy Tail group, and anyone that knew them would just wave it off as another one of Fairy Tail's weird stunts, or if not, there was always those that would always try to win one over Fairy Tail, and try their best to challenge them, like for example how Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus were doing at the moment.

"Do you little brats see that!" Oba Baba-sama furiously berated her guild, oblivious that she was causing one of her children to spin around in circles like her finger. "I don't want to have to beat each and every one of you for not cheering your fellow guild family on ya hears me! Now cheer, or die spinning!" She shrieked out, and kept up her finger movement, along with the other random guy.

"Yes Oba Baba-sama!" They all screamed out altogether, cheering their guild on like Fairy Tail, except for the guy spinning, who begged Oba Baba-sama to stop. "OBA BABA-SAMA PLEASE!"

"CHEER MY PRITTIES CHEER!" She chanted ignoring the poor boy. He was sure he was going to barf from all the spinning.

"Oh no! Blue Pegasus will not lose, isn't that right my lovely beauties!" chirped the cross-dressing guild master Bob, a little ways away from his other two fellow guilds. His fuchsia colored finger nails, gracefully caressing his face.

"Yes, of course mistress Bob!" They all shouted. All of them creepily lifting a hand into the air, with the other over their hearts, flowers and a pink background graced their presence. It was really sick to watch, but at the same time very captivating to see.

Romeo and his fellow posy, didn't cease their yells, in fact, it seemed that the room had suddenly gotten louder what with every guild giving it their all for their teams. Taking it more as a competition then mainly cheering for their guilds. He looked down at his Natsu-nii's team, whom to him looked as if they had gotten even happier at their guilds foolishness, and smiled wider alongside them, keeping up his chants for his Fairy Tail guild. When all of a sudden, Romeo stopped —there was someone missing, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it, looking everywhere, up, down, side to side, behind him, and in front of him. Romeo still couldn't find what he was looking for. Until finally he spoke forth, "Hey guys, where's Mavis?" Everyone stopped looking all around them, and finding no miniature sized Fairy master. Confused they looked up, down, side to side, behind them, and forward and stopped, and like Romeo they said in a group, "Where's Mavis?!" their faces screening their confusion.

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy had watched with Team Natsu as each and every single guild team streamed out one by one through different sides of the arena, and each gaining their own fair share of applauses, with many um 'unique' characteristics to boot. But in all honesty, the ones that really caught her attention the most was Fairy Tail B for showing up so unexpectedly, and two other teams that suddenly made themselves known. Well it went more like this.

"WAH —WAIT! THIS CAN'T BE! THIS IS INCREDIBLE EVERYBODY! IS THIS EVEN RIGHT?!" Everyone stared up at the proctor confused, not understanding what he meant by that, the loud cheers still not giving way as he turned to a small man right beside him to confirm his suspicions, probably to make sure he wasn't in fact going blind, and he was really seeing what he was seeing, if that even makes sense. "WE HAVEN'T SEEN THIS GUILD SINCE THE VERY FISRT GAMES HAD EVEN BEGUN OVER 7 YEARS AGO!"

"How wonderful," Yajima added happily.

"What does he mean this can't be?" Gray voiced Lucy's unanswered question for her, which she shrugged at in turn. But she did want to know too. "Pshh! It's not like their better than us," he stated very cockily.

"Maybe it's a dark guild or something," Erza spoke up next, taking a step forward.

"But if it is…" Lucy placed a small palm under her chin, "Wouldn't that mean they'd be disqualified right away?" She eyed Erza before narrowing her eyes again. _"And then he also said 7 years ago! What the hell does that mean!?" _Lucy then glanced at the other teams, trying to see if she could perhaps gain some kind of knowledge as to who these guys were.

But as she stared at Lamia's, and Pegasus's reaction, it seemed that their feedbacks weren't going to settle her worries, in fact they only seemed to add to her anxieties. Almost all of them had either a serious stare, or smirk to add.

So they were the only ones out of the loop Lucy realized, glancing around at everyone in every single guild, and noticing some kind of realization as to what the egg man was talking about. Even their own guild members that hadn't been sleeping for over 7 years, like she was with her team, and team B, knew what the anchor was talking about.

Erza's eyebrows scrunched considerable at that. "Yes. You may be right about that…" She trailed off lost in thought on why the announcer would freak out in that way. When tersely, he turned back to the crowd of people awaiting to hear just who was the last guild, and almost falling off his chair in the process. The act certainly caught Lucy's attention. Moving her head from everyone, and back to him she eyed him warily.

Fixing himself up right, with a big grin. The egged shaped announcer, better known as Chabati Lola yelled in glee, "I can hardly believe this folks! But yes, I guess it is true! In 1st place! With a sudden striking comeback sense x784! Please give it up for _TITAN SOULS!_" A cannon fired, signaling for the last team to step out.

"Titan Souls?" Elfman finally spoke up from the back of the group.

"Who cares!" Natsu —her absolute crush —pushed through the group before anyone could answer him, with a big ass grin, that Lucy suspected no idiot could compare, and turning to the right, where everyone was staring now, shaking in anticipation. Lucy could tell he was excited to see some action. And no, it wasn't only because the maniac was practically shaking to death, but because, well he was Natsu and anything with either food, or a fight on it, had his attention. The guy was just crazy. Lucy shrugged her shoulders, and then looked to where her team was obviously staring at.

Another door to the far right, the last door to be more precise, opened up. Its hinges protesting as everyone stared, practically drooling on their seats. The door felt like eternity when it finally with a great burst, blew open banging on the wall. The last team, like cocky bastards, casually stepped out into the light for everyone to see, and ogle at with their eyes, eating them up. And on queue the quiet dome abruptly got gaudier at the new group. Everyone —that wasn't a team, screamed to their hearts content.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Titan Souls!"

"It is Titan Souls!"

"Titan Souls!"

"They haven't come out after their very first win 7 years ago!"

"I knew it!"

"Their finally back!"

"And with new members since last time!"

"Does that mean their beautiful guild master Karella is here too!"

"Even if she is, no one knows how she really looks!"

"Yeah, they say only those that could pass her test into the guild can see her beauty!"

"Yeah, she's only a legend!"

"Kya! Titan Souls!"

"I knew it was a good idea to skip work today! Or I would have missed this! I hope I don't lose my job though! My boss wouldn't mind, right!" A random peer yelled in the mob of people yelling for the one guild called Titan Souls.

"Oh You're so fired!" yelled another peer, right beside the guy joyfully.

"Boss!"

Streamers and fireworks of different kinds lit up the place, giving the showground an even more high depth color.

Ignoring the tough crowd, Lucy looked right above the new team, and at the mark that glowed atop of them next in the sky. It was a guild symbol, a black guild symbol with blue shaded in at either sides of it, giving it a more 'popped' kind of look, one that Lucy had never seen before. It looked like the character "T," or like torus' head with a gash running down the middle of it, were his face would be if it were torus, and two vertical double slashes that oddly enough looked like bat wings were at either ends of the insignia, with two other wavy lines in the middle of that. Or for better words, it looked like the front of a gladiator's helmet, or something close to it.

"Titan Souls…" Lucy slowly read the name in the sky right on top of the symbol, in shiny colors, and gradually glanced back down to the team, probing each and every one of them, and meeting the brightest electric blue eyes she had ever seen last, getting sucked into them.

"How…dazzling—" she had managed to say, and hadn't noticed she had spoken out. Her swimming thoughts, gained the attention of her team, each of them staring at their blonde teammate in disbelief. However while in the process of staring, she was cut short.

"Are you alright in there Lucy?" asked Gray looking at her weirdly, while knocking on her head.

"Yeah…just…fine—!" She was cut short from her daze.

"Really cause it sure as hell doesn't look like it!" her vision came face to face with a pair of furious, yet worried onyx eyes that stared into hers. _"What the fuck…!"_ She yelped, and blushed at the nearness between her and Natsu as he held onto her face with both of his hands. _"Soft."_ Came the other thought in her head. She had never guessed his hands would be so soft before. She had always assumed they were rough just because he was always fighting. But no, now that she felt them, they were very much soft. She hadn't noticed just how much she had fallen into them, allowing his big hand to caress more into her skin, enjoying the smoothness of them.

"Are you sure?" asked Erza this time, repeating Gray's question once more.

"Yeah, Luce, are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" Natsu placed his forehead onto hers, and instead stared more intently into her eyes. What the fuck was going on, wondered Lucy. Why was he acting this way! And oh god! Lucy never thought there would come a day that her face would heat up even more than it already was, but dang it all, it did!

"Natsu, I don't think that's how that method works," Elfman let him in, sweat dropping.

"I know," Natsu returned, and every one stared at him in shock. _"Natsu. Knows. Something!"_ Wind blew passed the group, as a pregnant pause past between them all.

"Oh Jesus Christ! Is the world ending!" Gray panicked.

"I don't think so!" replied Elfman losing it, looking everywhere for any signs that it was.

Even Erza was freaking out. "Guys, is it just me, or am I going bald!" She patted the top of her red locks, looking at herself in a mirror making sure she wasn't in fact going bald. "Holy shit Elfman, I think Erza's going bald!" Gray stood over Erza's head, looking deep into it. And no she wasn't going bald. They were all just over reacting. But just that thought didn't help Erza, because now she really did believe she was going bald.

She screamed, "OH M'GAWD! I'M GOING BALD YOU GUYS!" She slumped to the ground defeated. "Erza!" Gray and Elfman ran to her side. "Oh god…WHYYYYYYY!" Gray fell on his knees dramatically.

Meanwhile, back with Lucy and Natsu.

"You're not cheating on me are you?!" Natsu snapped, bringing Lucy's revere back.

"W-what!" She cracked back, and scooting away from him. What was this man saying! She panicked. She had never seen Natsu this way before, and even though it was a dream come true —it was still creeping the shit out of her. But even so, she blushed like a madman. Was this a confession? _"What kind of confession was that?!"_ she pondered angrily, until she softened, _"But still, it was kind of sweet."_ She had never seen this side of Natsu before, and it was —to her —kind of cute. She stepped forward.

"Nastu…I had no idea…that this was…how you…_felt!"_ She squeaked in the last part.

"Of course I'd feel this way! This is important to me!" He retorted.

"…I didn't know," Her face heated up again. "Well since you feel the same way…Natsu…I…I-I-" She smiled holding onto the side of her face in glee, stuttered for the right words. This was just so embarrassing. Till…

"You're not cheating on Fairy Tail are you Luce!" Lucy's whole world crashed into small shards. _"What…the hell…did he just…say!"_ the sides of her lips twitched, along with her right eye.

"What…do you mean…CHEATING ON FAIRY TAIL YOU FUCKEN TWAT!" She socked him in his gut, laying him out in one hit.

Happy came out of nowhere in a referees outfit, and counted to ten by Natsu's side. "1, 2, 3, 4,….10! KNOCK OUT!" He rose both his paws in the air in an X gesture, signaling Natsu's knock out to the arena, which everyone cheered for.

This was officially the weirdest tournament Lucy had ever participated in. Shaking her head, and holding onto in with one head, still eyeing the dark-haired guy that she had previously been eyeing, until stupid Natsu had to ruin it with his own pig eyes, from the corner of her eye, and wondering who the hell was he, she still felt something wasn't right to her. She counted once more, counting each and every one of them, and only then noticed…

"There's only four!"

**Sedrine's POV**

He and his crew strode into the sunlit field, moving straight ahead, with no concern in their faces what so ever. All of them with their own way of showing it of course, and it just so happened that Sedrine liked to show it in a 'what-the-fuck-are-you-looking-at' kind of way.

They had barely walked out, when he caught the eye of a blond haired girl, with chocolate colored hues, and watched as their weirdass team had made utter fools out of themselves. With a humph, he finally spoke up again since being inside of that god awful smelly, and dark room, wasting no time at all.

"Where is she?" Sedrine asked his teammates calmly from behind him, choosing to keep his glare to the front, never looking to them, his cigarette still in his lips. His black wavy locks gracing his cheeks because of the wind that blew past them.

A guy chuckled from behind him, "She said she was goin' to go get somethin' to eat." Announced the same man, he was a coca colored man with a brown colored buzz cut, and wore a dark blue muscle shirt with a horizontal blue line in the middle, showing off the muscle in his arms, and chest, along with black pants with another straight white line on the left knee, and black boots, with short black fingerless leather hand gloves, and blue lensed ray ban sunglasses that hid his honey chocolate-colored eyes from view.

Another chuckle, but this time from a different fellow, "That was how long ago?" the bronze colored man with golden spiked tresses that were somewhat messy that were held together by a black headband with 3 yellowed diamonds in three rows pretended to look up at a watch on his arm. The coca colored one shrugged and laughed at that.

"She's been gone an awfully long time," blondie finished, placing his hand with a silvered chained bracelet down and into his dark blue jeaned pockets, moving slightly the red, blue and dark grayed long sleeved plaid shirt that he had wrapped around his waist, sniggering under his breath once more. He wore a white tee, with its short sleeves slightly rolled up. It's rolled up part was a dark gray color, and another silvered chain with a sharks tooth lay lightly by his neck. The shirt was tight and fit his body just right, revealing his toned body. His orange-yellow eyes looking up at his close friend that walked in front of him, as he shook his head, moving his bangs from his face in the process. "Don't worry man," He placed a reassuring arm around the bigger man by just a few inches, and squeezed it. "I'm sure she'll show up eventually. But for now, why don't we just relax, and enjoy ourselves, and look at the pretty ladies that are just waiting to claw off our clothes." He eyed all the women in the arena like the perv that he was, each one a prize.

Ignoring him, Sedrine shrugged off his arm from around him, and looked behind him —just barely turning his head —at the dark green cloaked figure in the back that hadn't spoken throughout the whole time the boys had been mingling with one another.

"Anya, where is this damn idiot?"

And that's when the announcer Chabati Lola decided to cut in, not letting her answer. "WAIT! WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS!?" He choked out, his stare on the four new people.

"There are only four of them! Now, I know this can't be right, right Yajima-sama!?" He questioned the old man beside him again. Unable to comprehend what was going on with this new guild. He was an odd-looking man to Sedrine. He had never seen an egg-shaped head before with a black patch on his head that Sedrine was sure was a wig. _"I could bet 50 bucks that's a wig,"_ Thought the gambler to himself trailing off in the end, shutting out the still yelling announcer, and falling into his own thoughts.

"Why are there only four of them!? The game was clearly set for only five members! FIVE!" Chabati lifted his whole hand up showing off his five fingers to emphasize the five.

Mutters of confusion began to work its way up in the crowd as people steered and moved around the arena, each with their own questions. "Only this many were allowed to go through the door! So how is it that Titan Souls are still standing here?" somehow the egg man had —at some point, gotten up from his chair, and was —in a split second, leaning over his windowsill. A guard had to carefully hold onto the back of his suit because of how dangerously far out he was.

"Dammit, sir I wasn't paid to do this kind of work! So get you egg shaped face back in here!" said the guard panting from the pressure of the other guy's weight.

Regrettably Yajima shaky voice spoke up next, "…I have no clue, but…If they don't have a fifth player than…that would mean instant disqualif—"

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT MORON?!" A woman with straight jet black hair that went down past her lower, in a tight black Greek looking dress that cascaded down her figure —very beautifully, which showed off her large exposed breast, and flat toned belly, with a silver Indian tiara stood up, and brought down her fist onto the thick and heavy concrete wall that kept her away from the teams in the arena, and like clay, easily smashed through it, leaving a big gaping hole in its place by her side. Her very temperamental female voice boomed through the whole place, shutting everyone up completely, except for a few dimwits…

"Um…excuse me?"

"Damn granny…this is what I didn't want to happen," Sedrine sighed out in frustration, clawing through his black mane.

* * *

**A/N: **I seriously didn't think I was going to end this the way I did. I was previously going to mix it in with chapter two, but then, as it gradually progressed, I thought that this was the best place to end it. Was I wrong?:)


	3. Chapter 3: Fifth Member

**Chapter 3: Fifth Member**

**Authors Note: **I am super-duper tired right now, but here's chapter 3 enjoy everybody, and I really hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own my OC's that will be coming out shortly in the future, and that in and of itself is good enough for me!xD

"Hey!" **-Speaking **

_"Hello!"_** -Thinking**

**_WARNING! FUTURE BAD LANGUAGE! WARNING! FUTURE BAD LANGURAGE! YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WARNED!_**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Um…excuse me?" Chabati Lola barely managed to say. "What do you mean by that —_miss!_"

He almost pissed his pants when her glare looked up at him, it was so deep, and strong —burning with this fiery fury that made her orbs feel —metaphorically speaking —like it was sucking up his soul. He gulped, feeling as cold sweat slowly slid down his back side, and felt like there was this big lump stuck in his throat. Grabbed each handle bar from his chair, he shakily sat back down in his chair. To scared that if he said something else the woman just might spring at him with her ginormous strength, and obliterate him right there and then, which by the way, the guard was very much thankful for. He sighed out automatically. It was instinctive. He couldn't help it, he was relieved after all. He was sure that if it wasn't for the lady, he would have let him go sooner, or later, and was happy to have not accomplished that.

_"What the hell is wrong with her,"_ panicked Lucy half squealing, and like Elfman, Natsu, and Gray, cringed behind Erza at the woman's ginormous strength. "That isn't normal!" squeaked Gray. Who had stripped off his clothes—? When? Lucy had no freaken clue, but the idiot nudist did.

"What the fuck!" Lucy jumped away, her eyes bulging out of her eye sockets at the sight of his…umm...yeah.:)

"Neither are you!" She bunked him on the head furious, getting back her barring's. What the hell was that idiot thinking getting naked in front of Lucy! If anyone wasn't normal it was him. She held a hand to her chest, breathing in and out rapidly, her cheeks flaring bright red from the shock of _it_. Of that _thing_ dangling between his legs like a freaken anaconda, man!

"Gray-sama," whispered a very worried dark blue haired girl standing by her team, Fairy Tail B. Juvia was awfully concerned for her Gray-sama, and hoped to God he wasn't that injured, or that his face wouldn't bruise from that sudden fall he had just taken. It was just too precious. She watched him from the side of her two other partners back sides, admiring his chiseled body at the same time, eyeing that _thing_ affectionately. How could she not, the man's body was more than hot! It was only natural for any girl to notice, and that was one of the things that troubled her the most…because almost no one could resist, or so she thought…Stupid.

Her eyes then flicked to Lucy suspiciously, who stood over Gray, nagging at his stupid impulses, and told him specifically that he should fix them by going to some kind of rehabilitation, or whatever that meant...

Juvia on the other hand thought otherwise about all that, she believed, _literally_, that her Gray-sama was perfect in every which way, even if he was an idiot nudist that seriously needed a psychological examination. She would always accept him for who he was, no matter what…ah…young love.

She glared at Lucy. "Juvia will rip off her head, and feed it to her pet Mr. Bubbly Bubbles and make sure he leaves not one piece of meat untouched!" she voiced with every bit of fire in her words directing it to whom she believed to be her arch nemesis; Lucy Heartfilia…the poor thing. The aura around her increasingly growing darker and darker as she watched the two _'friends'_ bicker, creeping the crap out of Mystogan, and Gajeel, whom noticed her stockish antics the moment they both felt a shiver run down their spines, and then did the next smartest thing they could think of, and that was stepping away from the girl, and give her what she wanted, a better view of the two in front of her, while thinking the same thing, _"Thank God I'm not _him_." _They sweat dropped.

"I know!" agreed the other idiot Natsu who was breathing fire from his mouth, and standing like a raccoon that just got caught roaming around in someone's home, eyeballing Gray. Lucy could practically hear the hiss of the raccoon vibrating from within him. She squeaked.

"You're probably the worst one from all of us!" She subconsciously socked him in his face, and threw him down with an "umph!" to go with him.

"Serves you right dumbass!" Gray laughed at Natsu's sorry state, spewing saliva at his twitching body as his head grew bigger and bigger in size.

Natsu steamed in his spot on the rocky floor. "Wha'd you say ya damned ice princess!" He quickly got his ass up from the dirtied ground ready to brawl, but instead tumbled over because of his huge aching head.

Gray was ready to retort, when he was unexpectedly cut off by a rather softer, and very serious, yet huskier voice. "Relax Granny. She said she was hungry, and was going to get something to eat," finally retorted one of the guys in Titan Souls, specifically the one in the front, all in black.

He looked all badass to Lucy, and she couldn't help but notice just how gorgeous he was. He was every girls dream, a badass, a boy next door, the bad boy in a girl's dream that no one could have, but _he_ could easily get. It was those guys that regrettably, Lucy fell for. But not this time, cause she had a new goal, and he was standing right next to her, his spiky pink locks swaying back and forth as he held onto his bruised up fat face, wincing every once in a while…how pathetic, and looking at the guy speaking a few meters away from their group. She eyed him, kinda feeling a bit bad, wondering if she really hit him that bad, or not, and then dejected it as quickly as it came, thinking of something much worse. And that was…Lucy could probably say that Natsu was a bad boy himself. She groaned inside.

_"WHYYYYYYY!"_ She slumped down. He probably didn't even feel the same, so why should she even bother. Her heart clenched at the thought.

"WHAT!" The woman in the stands broke even further into the stone with her creamy and unexpectedly flawless hand, causing Lucy to jump. Well, it really wasn't too hard to believe, what with her looks and all. However with that kind of monster strength, it made anyone wonder how she kept such beautiful hands looking so clean, and unscathed. "Did you say…?" She was so close to tarring this whole place down, when immediately she stopped, suddenly distracted with something else that wasn't the hot guy below her. Her mouth shortly closing as her eyes gradually grew in realization. Turning she looked everywhere.

How had she not noticed that **_moron #2_** had left her sights too!

Her rage peaked even high, growing closer to its maximum altitude. "RRRRRAAAAAHH! Where the hell is that damned cat now!" she yelled out frustrated, this time throwing the first person that came cross her path...which sucked, because whoever that random stranger was, they were sent flying into the air, until the only thing the people in the arena could see was a bright star light, signaling his arrival in space…poor guy.

Oh! Wait until she got her hands on the pair. She gripped a hand in front of her, breathing rapidly, feeling a vain pop on her forehead. These two were really beginning to get under her skin —_again_. She should have known that this would happen. And she was stupid, because she had just been speaking with the _cat_ not too long ago too. Well, now she knew that where ever the cat was, so was her brat!

"Um, I don't know what's going on." The referee, Mato the pumpkin floated up in the air, as cheery as always. "But I'm sorry to say that if there isn't a fifth member in Titan Souls, than that automatically means disqualification—!"

"There is a fifth member," the dark green cloaked figure, Anya informed him, her face well hidden from view. The throng got riled up by her words, and mumbles of misunderstanding began to surface as they stared everywhere trying to find this 'fifth member'.

"Really? Where," Mato asked looking everywhere for him, or her, like the crowd, wanting to also see this mystery member —more excited than the crowd however.

"And then," Happy smiled in front of the screen.

The green figure pointed up to the stands, to the back of the crowd. "They're over there," she spoke out lamely, casually pointing out three people in the whole mass of body's, way, way in the back.

A loud girly and very pretty sound echoing all over the place, and soon grew in one certain spot, in the back, in that same spot Anya was currently pointing at. How no one had heard her was beyond anyone.

The individual continued with her quirky laughter, unintentionally getting everyone's attention as everyone's heads all turned to the same direction, to them. All with the same question floating in their mind, _"Who the hell is it!"_

Well whoever this person was, she sure as hell was loud, like she didn't need a microphone loud, that's just how crazy her voice was. "HAHAHAHAHA! Yeah, and that isn't even the funniest part! Right Momo?!"

It was a white cloaked figure with sliver lined all over its tips on her cloak, and the insignia of her Guild on the back of her white mantle. She sat with her legs crossed in a lady-like fashion under her cloak, and right beside her, was none other than a white fluffed neko with black tiger stripes lining her whole body from head to toe, even her ears had like two little black curved lines tattooed behind them with a pink diamond jewel piercing her right ear, with eyes blue —the purest blue anyone has ever seen, and in between them, just right above them, in the middle of her forehead lay a most obvious black diamond symbol, making the kittens stunning gypsy looks, look that much beautiful. It was also the same stupid cat the dark woman earlier had been screaming for…meaning **Morron #2.**

The white mantled figure gestured to the little thing with her arm, all the while laughing hysterically.

The cute neko's clothes consisted of two pairs of dark brown cowgirl boots, and a small oversized sky blue sweater that covered her up to half her kitten thighs, with white printed letters that read "COULD YOU HANDLE THIS NEKO!" in big bold words, the sweater was made so her pink bowed tail could also have a hole to fit out of. She looked so small and innocent, that people would never take another glance at her and assume she were a serial killer. Which she wasn't, but still…

She too laughed along the mysterious figure bouncing up and down from all their hysterias, but what really got Fairy Tail completely was the little person sitting next to them also giggling to no end —Mavis?

Wow. Who would have thought that's where the little ghost girl had been the whole time…

All of Fairy Tail's member's eyes sucked in into their skulls, and paled all in comparison once they saw her. "MAVIS!" They all screeched out, sweating out, their jaws falling open.

"What the hell is she doing over there?!" Natsu pointed losing his nerve. Lucy guessed even Natsu understood when something was not right too. She shook her head in response, not able to speak out because of her shock.

But even so, how on earth was this _parson_ and neko speaking to Mavis?! She was a ghost for Kami's sake! This was not possible, only the Fairy Tail guild members could see her. So how could this girl see her! _"Unless…"_ Lucy thought, maybe they weren't talking to her, and she was just sitting by them and instead listening on their conversation like a creepy psycho would…maybe, just maybe that was possibly true. Boy was she hoping for it. Well, that sucks for her, because that thought was soon washed away in an instant.

"Yeah!" Nodded the kitten along with the female under the hood just as excited as she was, "because then the cute pig got all heated, _Mavis_! And guess what it did next once that dumbass turned away?!" she asked enthusiastically, continuing with her giggles.

"D-did she just say Mavis," asked Makarov to his Fairy companions a bit too petrified to hear their reply. They all nodded to him.

Oh God, the old fool of a man soon felt his heart pump faster. _"Oh Jesus Christ _—_is the first really going to be the cause of my death…!" _He clenched onto the fabric shielding his skin where his heart lay, and squeezed it. Feeling a tad dazed…yup, he sure was feeling deaths pull alright.

And as if the situation couldn't get any worse, the little white-blonde ghost just giggled in her hands, and urged her with her hand to continue with her story.

"…Did she just giggle?" He asked again getting even smaller in his spot. They all nodded again. _"Oh Kami, please don't take me so easily just yet!"_ He pleaded to the lord, and then did the unexpected —well for his Fairy Tail companions that is, and collapsed, unconscious.

"Master!" The group half panicked, half yield.

The unfamiliar characters snickered before both yelling out at the same time, "IT BIT HIM RIGHT IN HIS SKINNY ASS!" They busted out in fits of laughter's. Even Mavis laughed, swaying back and forth from all her laughing, and with an "EEEEIIIIIIIIKKK!" fell off the wall in the process.

"OH MY GWAD! When I saw that I practically died!" The mystery girl grabbed onto the neko's shoulder.

"It was just too funny! Huhh Juri?!" Momo held onto her stomach, practically crying from all her laughing.

"Hell yeah! THAT DUMBASS SO HAD IT COMING!"

"Oh yeah! Big time!" agreed Momo. "AHHH! My stomach hurts," Complained the kitten, still giggling.

"I KNOW! HAHAHA! AH! MOMO I CAN'T BREATHE! HAHAHA! I THINK I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"HAHAHAH! YOU AND ME BOTH MAN!"

"AWE MAN! MAVIS YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE!" The figure better known as Juri now, looked up to the spot where Mavis was previously sitting at. "Ha-Ha-Ha…Mavis?" Her laughter's died down.

She glanced around at either sides of her, and then glanced down at the objectively dying neko, known as Momo.

"Hay Momo, where the heck did Mavis go?" She shook the kitten still looking around confusedly for the ghost girl.

The cat still giggling said, "I'da know. Haha. I thought she was right beside me. Haha." She finally stopped laughing and glanced to the left of her where the other girl was previously sitting, clearing her throat. "Maybe she got hungry," she shrugged.

"Maybe…" Juri trailed off wondering where the little ghost girl went, and how come she never said anything.

Then as if someone had answered her prayers, they heard small girly giggles coming from bellow them. Following the sound, they both slowly looked at each other, and at the same time glanced down; a smile ripping across their faces.

"Oh! There she is!"

"Aye Mavis, girl we were wondering where the hell ya left," laughed Juri feeling relieved that they found the girl.

.

.

.

!

"That's her right there on the wall," Anya pointed at Juri from her spot on the arena, amused, and like her team, except for Sedrine, who was kind of like their ringleader, snickered at him, casting him a sideways glance.

Sedrine, the dark figure that reeked masculinity, with, compared to his other to male companions held a fair colored skin tone, shook beside his cluster, his jet black bangs obscuring his vision from view, away from the other people. They were lucky, because if they ever gained one look from his gorgeous, yet evil eyes, they'd probably die in their spots from fear. It was just that fucken scary! He was pissed. After hearing the other girl scream out that whole story, Sedrine had finally figured out who in the hell she was talking about and it just made his blood boil even more.

"Pffffft! Aw yeah, I remember that day," the coca colored guy snorted a little behind Sedrine.

"I don't think anyone could forget that freaken day Fayrn," chuckled the blond beside him, even Anya, who stood beside them snickered.

Sedrine sent them all menacing looks, urging them to continue what they were talking about. They quickly shut up, and smiled innocently at him, sweat dropping, and praying for their lives.

He glanced away from them, and growled underneath his breath, scowling up at the viewpoint, feeling smoke slowly dissipate from under his breath, slowly making its way out of it. That was a very bad sign for anyone who didn't know him.

"WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD TELL OTHER PEOPLE SOMEONE ELSE'S FUCKEN PAST YA FUCKEN BIMBO! AND SPECIFALLY A DEAD PERSON! YOU FUCKTARD," Sedrine yelled up at the stands to explicitly Juri, glaring daggers at her.

"Oh shu'd up twat lips! I never told her it was you!" Juri stood up, and pointed a finger at Sedrine. He sent her the fearful glare. "But since you so desperately want everyone to know it's you, then, FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY QUEEN DOUCHEBAG!" She grinned at him victoriously, challenging his demeanor.

Sedrine's face heated at her words. _"She didn't just tell nearly the whole world whose story that was!"_

"Here it comes Drake my man…" trailed off Fayrn.

"Oh yeah," said the blond, Drake nervously, wondering if he should run, hide, or just stand there and take whatever attack that was thrown by either of the two head on, if they did anything that is.

Anya counted in her mind, _"3…2…1…GO!" _

"I'm going to kill your scrawny ass!" Sedrine threatened preparing to take her out in one go.

"Bring it! I'll make sure you choke on all that smoke your fucken inhaling bitch breath!" Juri held up a fist from her position all the way in the back of the stands, on the wall still.

Karella just about had it. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Screeched the raven haired woman that had previously broke the wall not too long ago. They instantly shut up.

This was all to astonishing to not just Lucy, but everyone in the vicinity.

Just what the hell was going on? This has never happened. In all the seven years that there have ever been competitions between guilds and since the time Lucy and almost all of Fairy Tail had disappeared in Tenrou Island, this has never happened.

Was this really the great guild Titan Souls, the guild that beat all the greatest guilds on the first games?

Lucy watched speechless, and then deliberated on why hadn't the referee stopped this by now, and formerly glanced at the said puppet midget, only to find him seated on a floating miniature sized red armchair and chugging down bowls, and bowls of popcorn.

Her mouth fell open. _"What the hell is this?! Is this guy for reals?"_ she questioned in disbelief that this was really going on, all of it. It was just so weird, because not even Fairy Tail has done, or have done anything this drastic _yet_, and that's saying something. So this has total left Lucy awe struck. She knew this was going to be interesting, but she never guessed It'd be this _fun_.

_"He's enjoying this! To him this is nothing! OMG! This is his entertainment!"_ Lucy finally realized, wanting so badly to sock the shit out of the little midget. What if something happened to the bystanders? What then, would he even care? Probably not, she sighed, defeated.

Lucy moved her direction back to the dark-haired woman, who let out a breath before continuing. However, Lucy was a little worried that she just might throw someone else this time, and now, she was even more apprehensive that the victim just might not go flying to the sky like the last one, but instead to either the girl, with her neko, or the hot guy…Wait! Another neko! What's up with that? Lucy shook her head, trying to ignore that last question, thinking it didn't really matter at the moment, and that was for another time. But in its place she fathomed the woman was trying her best to calm herself down…finally.

"Now," She said calmly. "…WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN BRAT!" She still roared, causing everyone to sweat drop at her lack of composure.

_"I thought she was trying to calm down,"_ Lucy internally laughed nervously.

"Do you know what time it is?! You were supposed to be inside of the compound with your team until your door opened brat! Now get moving! Or I swear to kami's sake that I will beat your scrawny-ass until you can't walking because you feel like there's a broomstick up your ass!"

Everyone winced at that, picturing the broomstick up someone's scrawny-ass. _"Oh God _—_I hope that never happens to me!"_ Lucy thought half in tears, holding onto her ass.

_"Neither does Juvia!"_ Juvia thought too.

_"Juvia?! When the hell did you get in here?"_ Lucy freaked, panicking inside.

_"Juvia doesn't know too! She just came in!"_ Juvia panicked as well, holding onto her head.

This was crazy! Lucy was going to lose her mind now, how could she share a mind with Juvia! All the girl ever thought about was Gray!

_"Lucy-sama isn't one to talk! All you ever think about is Nastu-kun too!"_ Juvia protested angry.

_"What! Don't go through my thoughts!" _

_"Well you started it Lucy-sama!"_

Meanwhile, while those two bickered it out inside their heads. The others were still very much very argumentative outside as well.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Juri casually waved at the dark haired woman, brushing off her words like they were nothing. "I'm moving. So pull out your panties that are so up your ass Karella-Bella-Obasama." She said while smiling up at the older looking woman. "You know it's times like these that your name really suites you the best. Well the Karella side that is." Juri smiled at her Guild Master.

"WHAT! I dare you to repeat that brat!"

Juri let out a low muffled laugh. Oh how she loved to play with her master's temper, it was just too fun. She turned to her best friend, and Mavis, and aloofly said her goodbyes.

"I'll see ya'll later," She waved once at them, grinning at them. "Oh! And don't worry Mavis —I'll finish telling you all those crazy stories once I'm done with all this." From the background Juri could hear Sedrine snarling a "No your fucken not!"

She ignored it, and eyed her neko. "Don't tell her anything while I'm gone," Juri warned Momo, eyeing her warily, point two finger at her, and then quickly flashed them to her, and her eyes twice, giving her the 'I'm watching you' look.

Momo stood straight then, and saluted her, "Yes ma'am!" She grinned up at Juri after.

Juri's face suddenly softened, and she chuckled, whirling away, and shaking her head, waving behind her once more to them. "Bye loser," She snorted, and jumped away to the front of the stadiums walls, and landed gracefully on it, but not before hearing the "Hey!" from her trusted friend. She giggled once more.

Standing there, she slowly closed her eyes, and listened to the many wails of the crowds. "Oy Granny!" She abruptly shouted through the noise. "You better keep that promise on that ass beating you were talking about earlier, because it has sure been a long time since I've had a good opponent that matched my strengths…or close to it." And even though no one could see it from under her hood, Juri winked at her master. But she had a feeling she knew though.

Karella smirked at that. "Ya brat, even though you said you didn't want to be the leader of the group because it'd get you too much attention, you still decide to cause all this ruckus, and still managed to gain yourself more attention than you would have gotten if you were the leader!" Karella huffed, "Fine. But only on one condition!"

Juri lifted a brow at that. She never thought she'd have to go through a condition to have a good fight, but whatever. It might be interesting, so she listened in very intently at that, wondering just what that 'condition' might be. "You must win every future match you're in, you got that!"

She smiled cheekily, and after laughed. _"So that was her condition _—_how easy!"_ she thought, and then stated, "That was my plan all along Granny."

Karella laughed at that. "I won't hold back."

"Good. Cause neither was I." Juri countered.

She was so pumped. She couldn't wait until her sparing time with her Guild Mistress. It had truly been a long time since she had had a good fight. Well one that didn't involve holding back, and having to constantly worry about how many bones she could break if she went all out on someone. But with her Granny that was totally different, the old woman may be at the age of 101, but even so, she still packed a mean-ass punch, and still had the figure of a twenty year old woman that could hold her own, and that was what Juri loved about her the most.

Jumping down to the middle of the showground, Juri removed her hood, and unveiled her face to everyone, for all to see, eyeing everyone in her path, which mostly was the referee, and the rest of the guild teams, landing on Sabortooth's, and Fairy Tail's teams last. She met the eyes of each and every one of Fairy Tail's members, memorizing their —everything, and finishing it with the red-haired beauties steal like stare. _"I like the look in your eyes girly,"_ she grinned deviously, before casting her aside, and moving her eyes sight to the front, to the big mob of people, and with a big gust of wind said, "My name is Juri Orland, and I am the fifth member of Titan Souls!" She announced to the whole mass, loudly so everyone could hear.

* * *

Yup, last member everybody, now after this is when the story will soon begin to move much more rapidly into the story and everything else will become much more interesting. I do hope all of you like it as it progresses, and if so, leave me a review telling me your thoughts!xD

...Now will you excuse me, this girl has a date with her bed, **and** pillow.=.= *Opens imaginary door, and slams it shut* Lights out bitches, I'm going to bed!xD


	4. Chapter 4: Disqualify Them!

**Chapter 4: Disqualify them!**

**Author's Note: **So this is chapter 4, I hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Fairy Tail, but I do own my OC's that will be coming out shortly in the future, and that in and of itself is good enough for me!xD

"Hey!" **-Speaking **

_"Hello!"_** -Thinking**

**_WARNING! FUTURE BAD LANGUAGE! WARNING! FUTURE BAD LANGURAGE! YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WARNED!_**

* * *

The crowd cheered, roaring through its mass at the final member's appearance. All of them applauding, waving their hands through the air hysterically, and absolutely in total glee to have finally seen all the members, all the guilds that had made it through the first preliminary rounds.

Juri had never seen so much excitement going on in an arena. It was just so thrilling. She grinned, and couldn't help it; she lifted both her hands up, and pumped out to the crowd with her fists, laughing with pure happiness. This was so much fun for her. Why hadn't her master ever let them play the games again after the first year they had started?

This was the first time she had ever felt anything close to acceptance from people other than her guild mates. She felt like running around in circles, while screaming out "Yeah!"

The feeling was their wanting to burst out, and she really was about to do it, when she felt a hard smack strike the back of her head. She tumbled forward a few steps before looking back angrily at whoever did it.

"Hey fucker! What the fuck!"

"Put your hands down, you're embarrassing us, dumbass," Sedrine said through another lit cigarette.

"Jerk, Let's just hope you don't choke on that shit ya bastard," she glared at him with the most unique big chocolate-brown eye fringed with the beautifulest velvet red ever; whipping her long, wavy dark brown hair, that had a tint of red and brown highlights in it, behind her, with a white rose imbedded in her hair, on her right side, the only other color that was out of place in her hair. She glanced away from him. She was such a striking oddity, that it was hard not to stare. Never in their lives has anyone ever seen such a looker before. Her coloring, her, everything about her was just so unique. She was a rare gem stuck in the filled.

"So, did you enjoy causing such a ruckus so early in the morning?" questioned another voice behind her.

Juri smiled knowing who exactly that was. "As a matter of fact I did. Thanks for asking sis." She turned around to great her sister. Well they weren't exactly sisters, but they've known each other for so long that they could practically be called sisters. Plus… she was the only one —ever, to except her besides Momo, and her grandmother, before anyone else. This girl in front of her meant everything to her, just as much as her neko did. She was the first human to see her as _her_, and not just a monster. Like everyone always did…once they saw the other side of her…

Juri stared into Anya's violet eyes affectionately, "Good, because you could have very well have cost us the game."

Juri laughed out, "Yeah?"

"AND NOW FOULKS, HERE WE HAVE EM! THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THESE NINE GUILD TEAMS WILL BE FIGHTING FOR, NOT ONLY FOR A HUGE AMOUNT, BUT ALSO FOR THE GREATEST CHANCE TO BE KNOWN AS THE WORLDS GREATEST GUILD EVER—"

"HOLD IT!" Someone screamed out in the crowd, astonishing everyone. "There are no nine teams! Titan Souls is cheating by using another guild member's supporter, which means instant disqualification!"

The crowd quieted down, murmuring their confusion, glancing around at every corner for whoever had said it. When suddenly someone stood up at the top of the hanger where Sabertooth's team sat quietly, cheering their Guild team on.

_"Minerva,"_ Juri glared at her. _"So that's who's spewing nonsense."_

"What the fuck are you talking about," Sedrine screeched out, furious. "We made it here with our own team members! So unless you could back that fucken claim up, shut the fuck up, and let this little rally end here—"

"If there is anyone that needs to shut up it's you dragon breath!" Minerva glared at him. "Now, Titan Souls answer me this, what are two Sabertooth's doing in your team!" Minerva pointed at both Juri and Anya accusingly with her middle and index finger. A smug smirk plastered on her lips.

Everyone turned to face the two girls uncomprehendingly. Even Sedrine, and his team were confused by what Minerva was talking about. Just what the hell was going on? Was it true?

He watched Juri who didn't even glance at him, but was staring Minerva. Even Anya was looking up at her. The familiarity was there in their eyes, there was no mistaking it then. Sedrine could now tell that woman wasn't lying; his two Guild mates knew that woman. He looked at Sabertooth in the field, and even Sting, and Rouge, and that one other new girl looked out right confused…however the other two didn't. They also seemed to know the girls, but only looked surprised to see them there.

Suddenly everyone was caught off guard when Juri started laughing. She held onto her stomach like as if what she had said was so funny to her. "What—" she suddenly went serous. "Are you talking about nee-chan," she glared up at Minerva.

Everyone gasped, even the ref gasped out almost dropping his microphone. This was like a soap opera.

Natsu gasped out, but then made everything worse by saying, "Hey…what does nee-chan mean?"

His Guild mates fell over, then got up holding their heads, and seriously looked at him; some even had eyes twitching.

"You idiot!" Gray spoke first.

"Don't even bother Gray," said Erza.

"Yeah, it's probably not even worth it," said Elfman.

"Yup. You'd be talking to dead brain there," Lucy sighed.

"Hey!"

"Don't play dumb with me Juri! Are you admitting you're not from Sabertooth in front of your _own_ Guild then?"

"If that's what you want to hear, then yes! I am not from that shitty Guild Sabertooth." Sabertooth glared at Juri. Especially Sting. He was pissed, not only did they lose to such a fucken Guild, but now they were even being insulted. Never again — he was going to get his revenge.

"Neither am I!" spoke out Anya.

"So stop making a _fool_ out of yourself Minerva."

That did it, Sting was about to lunge at Juri when Rouge and Ogra stopped him. He held onto him, preventing him from moving any further. "What the hell are two doing?"

"If you attack her we will automatically be disqualified," Rouge stated grimly low, staring at Juri coldly.

Realization hit Sting hard. His eyes opened up larger than usual, before calming down. He shook Rouge and Ogra off. "Fine, you're right." He stepped away from him. "I'll let it slide this time, but next time her head is min—"

He was cut off by the sudden sound of a hard fist making contact with flesh. They all quickly turned to it, only to see Minerva standing a step away from Juri, her body in an odd angle, like as if she had hit something, her fists glowing orange, and Juri's body was even worse so. Her face was turned away, stuck like a sculpture that had just been struck.

"Shit," Sting said under his breath. They were probably going to be disqualified thanks to their stupid Guild mate, and her feminine hormones.

However in the midst of all this, an arrogant smile made its way to Juri's lips. But what came as even more shocking to Minerva was the icy crystals that coated the wound like waves; they were like diamonds that suddenly healed her. "Is that all you've got?"

Momo seeing what was coming next screamed out, "No, Juri stop!"

Juri blocked her out, and laughed out, almost like a maniac, and like a predator glanced at Minerva. Her eyes no longer their creamy colors of brown and red, but now a frightening golden mixture of saffron, and apricot that sparkled like an exploding universe.

"It's nice to see you to Onee-chan!" she let out before grabbing her by her neck, and without an ounce of effort crushing her to the ground, denting the earth from under her from the sudden force of it, her grip as firm as ever, only twice as strong. Minerva gasped, biting her lip, pissed to be in this position, but still in utter pain. She was about to strike back, when she heard the sound of three guns being cocked back. She froze.

Not only was Anya holding a gold glowing hand out to Juri, but there was also a large white tigress neko over towering Juri 6 more feet above her, with two shotguns cocked out, aimed at her head, and another new being. One Minerva had never even seen before. She was an exotic looking woman with a shade of light brownish-red coloring her skin, and long brown hair, with a fluffed out red and white tipped feather headband with Indian patterns designed in it. She had on a short mid-thigh Native American dark-brown dress with strings of red, blue, and yellow beads coiling down in loose strings on the bottom of her dress, with knee-high dark-brown moccasins, and also was equipped with a black tubed, and red wooded shotgun.

But what was more surprising, was not the fact that they were pointing guns, but that all of them were directing their weapons at —not Minerva, but to Juri's head.

"Let her go Juri," said the brand new and evolved kitten, Momo. She was tall compared to her best friend, Juri. She towered over her with the proud height of 5'9, her human curves popping out voluptuously.

The huge crowd and even the proctors went insane when they all saw this commence. All of them shouted with either confusion, fear, or pure excitement as to what may inaugurate next.

"JUST WHAT IS GOING ON?! WILL THEY CONTINUE FIGHTING, OR WILL THE REF EVER DECIDE TO STOP IT!" everyone glanced at Mato who was currently eating popcorn —again, and watching the fight very attentively. Pervert…

Everyone sweat dropped.

"This doesn't look good," commented Lucy.

"Should we stop it?"

Natsu laughed, and tried to run in on it, "Who cares! A fight is a fight, and this is our chance to redeem ourselves as the best Guild in the world."

Erza hit him across the head. He fell to the ground unconscious with that one move.

"Probably not," she said.

"Yeah, whatever beef Sabertooth has with Titan Souls is between them," informed Gray, "Let's just watch and see how this turns out."

Fairy Tail B nodded to them, agreeing.

* * *

"You should have listened to Momo-nee. She wasn't screaming out for Juri-nee-chan's sake, but for yours. To stop any damage that would possibly come in the end," the Native woman informed Minerva.

Minerva gritted her teeth, _"Protect me…Hah! We'll see about that."_ She tried to teleport out. However, it didn't work. _"What?! How?"_

She glanced up at Juri who grinned. "What, that's not me that's doing that." She pressed her hand dipper in her throat, _"Your mine now!"_

Juri had been waiting for this day, the day she could get her revenge, and there was no one that was going to stop her —no one.

Minerva clenched at her hand defensively, trying to rip off the hand that threatened to take the air from her, and finally noticed the blue barrier that shielded her, keeping her from using her powers. _"W-who?"_ She glanced around for the source.

"Damn that Juri really packs a mean punch! She even went through my barrier!" Fayrn yelled.

Drake chuckled, "that's your fault for not increasing its strength."

"If I had done that her hand wouldn't be there no more," he crossed his arms, and pouted in protest.

"Well," Drake shrugged. "What can I say?"

Fayrn grinned, "Aye, at least I slowed her down a bit."

"There you go buddy," Drake patted him in the back supportively.

Sedrine scoffed at his friend's idiotic bromance, and made eye contact with the stupid bitch Minerva. "What, did you really think we'd let you get hurt." He sneered again, almost laughing under his breath. "How stupid do you think we are?" He glanced away from her, to Juri. Her hand was sizzling from going through the barrier, the meat on her hand burning off. He growled from under his breath, "Dammit Juri, if you don't let her go, I swear I'm going to beat you off of her! I don't care how many times you think you could grow back limbs —I'll beat you till you can't!"

"Juri, let her go!" said another voice, Anya.

A rim touched the back of her head, "If you don't let her go, we'll have no choice but to fire," said the Native woman.

"Juri, you'll be just proving to Granny that you still can't control yourself," she heard Momo's quiet voice say. At those words she looked up to see that old woman, or young —whatever, and watched as she did nothing but examine her actions. The outright disappointment was there etched on her face. Juri finally noticed that she wasn't about to stop her until she truly needed to, meaning she had faith that she would stop on her own. Closing her eyes, Juri felt like time had stop, she couldn't hear anything but the sound of her breath coming out, and like a flash everything came back. She loosened her grip, and backed away from Minerva.

They glared at each other. "This isn't the way I want to face you. If we're going to do this, we're going to do this right, without disgracing our Guild's names. I am no longer a part of you fucken fucked up Guild —you knew that the moment I walked out. I have my own Guild now." Juri moved aside her cloak to show her sister the top middle part of her back, and there it was, the symbol of Titan Souls' Guild was there marked on her skin in silver, with white rimming it, giving it a smoky, and popped look.

Her clothes consisted of a dove white bustier crop top, with black straps, and black outlining the up top part, with black, high-wasted stretch pants, and black three-inched ankle boots, along with black fingerless gloves that extended above her elbows.

Minerva got up, still holding onto her throat, "I'll be waiting for that day _Monster_."

A shoe and three bullet shots went past Minerva to the wall far behind her. She stood there stunned.

"Minerva dear, would you mind shutting up now," Karella sat in her seat at Titan Souls side like a queen that she probably was…also, one of her shoes was missing, she quickly waved for one of the boys in her Guild, a random boy, and whispered something to him in his ear. He quickly scurried off to get who knows what…probably another shoe.

_"That damned princess,"_ Sedrine rolled his eyes at his master.

"I- we may have not pointed our weapons at you, but we refuse to listen to you insult our Guild mate that way," Momo said, angrily. She was shaking from her anger.

The Native nodded sternly once, agreeing with Momo. "Yeah!"

Minerva scowled at the tigress and her follower.

"You guys —that's enough. Let her say what she wants." Juri turned away from them, and placed her hood back on shielding herself from anymore praying eyes. Oh…how much she hated that word…_Monster_. All her life she had heard that word, and after so long she thought it was gone —but she was wrong! It was always there, lingering in the shadows, just waiting to come back into her life…

"But Juri—"

"I said that's enough!"

Momo and the other two girls flinched. Anya couldn't help but look away from her most dearest friend. They could all feel how much she was hurting.

"Erius go back home," Juri pulled out a celestial key, a diamond incrusted key that looked like Sagittarius' key, only the archers symbol on it was pointed to the left instead of the right.

"As you wish Juri-nii-chan," she bowed her head, disappearing in a stream of white and gold glittery smoke

"What she's a celestial spirit mage!" Natsu and the gang screamed.

"AMAZING FOLKS IT SEEMS WE HAVE ANOTHER CELESTIAL SPIRIT WILDER OUT IN THE FIELD NOW, NOW THAT MAKES A TOTAL OF TWO IN THIS GAME! BOY I WONDER IF THERE WILL BE ANOTHER LATER ON, IN THE FUTURE. WHAT DO YOU THINK YAGIMA-SAMA?"

The old man shrugged. "Only fate knows," the old man shook.

Natsu and Gray both looked at Lucy creepily. It freaked her out. She felt a shiver go down her spine as they surrounded her.

"Aye Luce, how come she's so strong, and you're so weak!"

"Yeah Lucy!"

"Shut up, and stop bulling me!" She punched them hard, knocking them out cold. "I'm not weak jerks!" she stuck out her tongue at their unconscious bodies.

"Good work Lucy. I guess our training has paid off," said Erza, patting her back roughly.

Lucy cried out in pain, rubbing her sore shoulder.

"WELL FOLKS AFTER THAT STRANGE INTODUCTION! LET CONTINUE WITH THE SCORING FOR THE DAY."

Juri didn't want to see, she already knew they were in the top, and at first she was very excited, but now, she just wanted to go somewhere else, anywhere else. So she waited until he was done to do so. Not listening to a word he said, blocking him out completely.

She stared down at her left hand that had a fingerless black leathered glove which stretched above her elbow.

If she took this off, she would expose the other Guild mark that she had on the side of her hand/wrist. She shut her eyes, and gripped her hand —never. She would never expose it, ever again.

* * *

**A/N: **Here are the scores if anyone wants to see.n_n

**_Team Titan Souls 1st -_**** 12 points**

**_Team Sabertooth 2nd - _****10 points**

**_Team Fairy Tail B -_**** 8 points**

**_Team Raven tail - _****6 points**

**_Team Lamia Scale - _****4 points**

**_Team Blue Pegasus - 3_**** points**

**_Team Mermaid Heel - 2 points_**

**_Team Quatro Cerberus - 1 point_**

**_Team Fairy Tail A - 0 points_**

I hope you all liked it, please Review!


End file.
